<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Will He? by josiaht</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26100043">Will He?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/josiaht/pseuds/josiaht'>josiaht</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ed Edd n Eddy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, M/M, Mentions of Death, Multi, and sometimes you also don't realize you're in love w your childhood best friend, everyone do be lovin edd, sometimes you don't get over your middle school crush, who will be end game</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:28:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,803</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26100043</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/josiaht/pseuds/josiaht</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Eddward Vincent was finally returning back to Peach Creek for college after spending his formative high school years in a boarding school far from the little cul-de-sac he grew up in. However, when he comes back, he brings back old feelings and memories for both Kevin and Eddy. And a new friend, one that both young men dislike.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Edd "Double D" &amp; Kevin, Edd "Double D"/Eddy, Edd "Double D"/Kevin, Edd "Double D"/Original Male Character(s), Marie Kanker/Nazz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. WelcomEdd Home</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>College was a new venture for everyone, but it especially seemed hard for the young adults of Peach Creek. Everyone had changed in their own ways, friendships settling or dividing in the time since their youth. To everyone's surprise, the Ed's had grown apart, with Edd even transferring out for his final years of high school. Kevin and Naz had attempted to date, only for it to end within a week. They joked about it frequently, and while some found it mildly uncomfortable, the two found themselves enjoying the teasing. They had grown closer with Rolf and Johnny, the two adding much more life to their little group. Much to Kevin's dismay, Naz began befriending Eddy. The two still bickered, but Naz tearing up and whining had gotten them to calm down their little feuds. Turned out, however, Edd was coming back. Ed had been the first to find out, happily coming to the group to tell them.</p><p>Naz had been the first to comment on making a 'welcome home' party, and while most of them didn't see the point since Edd hated parties, they humored her. It would be fun for them to have a little party before heading off to college, and it had been years since they'd seen the scrawny young man. Excitement filled the cul-de-sac during the time they prepared the party, with Ed letting Edd know what was going on. At the mention of him bringing a friend from his old school, the group grew even more excited. Well, most of the group. Kevin and Eddy seemed the most weary of the idea. Nazz didn't hesitate to tease the two for finally agreeing on something, earning them both waving her off. For Kevin, it had been the rekindling of old feelings. He wouldn't admit to the small crush he had harboured in middle school all the way to Edd leaving, but he certainly felt it. Edd bringing someone home had to mean something right? They had to be close, right? Eddy, on the other hand, felt a bitter spite. He knew he shouldn't, he had been the one to drift from Double D, and moreover pushed him away with fights, but the idea of him having made a friend he was close enough to bring home left a bad taste in Eddy's mouth.</p><p>The weekend had arrived and with it came Edd's arrival. The group waited anxiously, solo cups in hand as they sat in Nazz's home. Sure enough, there came a knock that was all too reminiscent of Double D. Two knocks, a pause, and three knocks. Perfectly in tune. Nazz jumped up, throwing the door open she went to say hello, but she was surprised as what she saw. Edd had grown, and in more ways than one. He was taller, though far from being the tallest, and while he had kept his lean physique, he had at least gotten a bit more muscular. Swimmer's bod, as Johnny would call it. Moreover, he didn't have his hat, letting black locks flow freely, right down to his shoulders. Then she got a look at who was behind him, the supposed friend. The guy was built like a shit brick house, an obvious jock, tan skin, with hair down to his middle back that was lazily pulled into a ponytail. Nazz caught herself staring, shaking it off she smiled.</p><p>"Welcome home, Double D!" she called out, throwing her arms around the other. He laughed in turn, hugging her back.</p><p>"Salutations, Nazz. I am very appreciative of you throwing this party," he smiled in turn, pulling back he noted her eyes flicking between him and the person behind him. "Ah, pardon my rudeness. Nazz, this is Derrick. Derrick, this is Nazz, the girl I have been telling you about."</p><p>"Oh sh--" the taller pauses, looking at Edd before smiling,"Shoot, it's a pleasure to meet you, Nazz," Derrick hums, moving to shake her hand. "But also, please call me Dru. Only person allowed to use my government name is Eddward here," he seems to be joking, but Nazz quirks a brow as she shakes his hand.</p><p>Ed seemed to be the next one to join, throwing his arms around Double D in an instant. "Oh Double D, I missed you! It wasn't the same without you!" he cried out, eyes watering. Edd notes that he had grown twice his size, and the added facial hair had given him quite the appearance. Edd laughs, hugging him back without hesitation, commenting it was alright.</p><p>The rest of the group made their greetings, welcoming Edd back and welcoming Dru in. Of course, Eddy and Kevin were the most callous and cold, but Nazz seemed to snap them out of it with a harsh few smacks to the back of the head. The two had never had much in common, but in this moment, they felt closer than ever. Sitting together, complaining about what was going on, they almost looked like friends. Not quite, but almost. They both got even worse when it became increasingly clear Dru was closer than Double D had let on. Kevin had to practically chug the vodka-cranberry he had when Dru would throw his arm around Double D or whisper in his ear. Eddy followed close behind, the frustration of dealing with Edd being so close to someone was enough to drive him up a damn wall. It was then Nazz hummed, clapping her hands.</p><p>"How about a little game of truth or dare, huh?"</p><p>"Oh hell yeah," Johnny grinned as he picked Plank up, setting the board next to him on the couch. "This oughta be good."</p><p>"I do believe that would be rather fun," Edd commented, surprising most of the folk in the group.</p><p>"Rolf will start first!" the blue haired young man shouted, slapping his thigh. "Short Ed-boy--" </p><p>"Watch what you're about to say here, you goat fucker," Eddy warned, earning an offended look.</p><p>"Rolf does not have coitus with goats, and for that, you will be punished by Nana's spoon before the night is done! However, truth or dare?"</p><p>"Dare, I ain't no fuckin pansy," Eddy grunted, crossing his arms before he heard an all too familiar expression.</p><p>"Language, Eddy, and don't go insulting Rolf like that," Double D chastised. The stocky man groaned out, waving his hands as Rolf seemed to think.</p><p>"Rolf dares you to eat something the tall Ed-boy makes," he said after a beat. Eddy's face twisted into a grimace as Ed jumped up excitedly, yelling about making his favourite snack for Eddy. Double D laughed out, with Kevin cringing.</p><p>"Sorry pal."</p><p>"Shove it, shovel-chin,"Eddy smacked Kevin's shoulder, sighing out as he waited. During the time, though, Edd seemed to opt to try and make conversation between the two.</p><p>"I didn't know you and Kevin were so close now, Eddy."</p><p>"Me? And Shovel-chin? You've gotta be blind, sockhead,"Eddy snaps. Kevin nodded in turn, groaning.</p><p>"I can't stand this twerp."</p><p>"Ah, but you two are sitting beside each other, joking, and drinking together. I made the assumption, my apologies,"the young man commented, waving his hands in defense.</p><p>Eddy groaned angrily, shaking his head at the idea. Kevin moved then, sitting beside Edd instead. He seemed to smugly comment on how 'there, now we're as far as can be in this tiny ass house', only to get scolded for his language. Kevin seemed to relish in the other getting irritated for the first time in years, breathing in as he sipped his drink. He had come out a couple years ago, and Eddy always had an inkling given the way he didn't seem to have any interest in any other guys, but Kevin was just making it far too obvious to Eddy. It was almost enough to get him taunting, but he was quickly cut off when Ed came back.</p><p>After attempting to force down the concoction Ed had made. A 'sandwich' with buttered toast, gravy, lettuce, popcorn, and hot sauce. Arguably, it could've been a lot worse, but the texture alone had been enough to get Eddy gagging. The group snickered at his suffering, though they were less inclined to when Ed offered to make them some too. After some convincing that no one else needed the disgusting creation, the group got back to going between one another in their little game of truth or dare. Soon, it fell on Kevin, who looked around to see who he would choose.</p><p>He paused at Dru, taking a swig he pointed the taller out. "Truth or dare."</p><p>"Truth," the other replied, seeming less than excited at the idea of eating something disgusting, much like the others had.</p><p>"Tell us your darkest secret," Kevin replied. He stared blank faced as he took another sip, though it seemed a bit tense. Double D looked between the two, quickly opting to comment.</p><p>"You don't have to, Derrick."</p><p>"Nah, it's good, Eddward," he replies, patting the shorters head as he seemed to think. He took a couple seconds before shrugging, resting on his hands he hummed out lowly. "Does being gay count? Cause that might be it, if this place is backwater," he jokes lightly, seeming to earn a surprised look from the group.</p><p>"You're gay, dude?" </p><p>"What, it wasn't obvious? But yeah, I am," he shrugged, running his hands through his hair, opting to take the ponytail out. </p><p>"Well, we already got a gay guy," Eddy joked, pointing out Kevin. The redhead rolled his eyes, opting to flip him off.</p><p>"Ay," Dru grinned, offering his fist. Kevin paused, but bumped fists. Truth be told, he felt awkward doing so, but he didn't want to make things even worse by leaving Dru hanging. He had to admit, it was odd seeing someone who was so willing to openly come out. It took him years to come to accept himself, but to open up? Far longer. Naz and Rolf had been the only ones to know for years, and even that was hell to do.</p><p>"Guess it ain't my darkest then if y'all ain't shit with gay people," Dru seemed to be joking, but he leaned back to think again. He groaned, tapping his temple as he thought. After a moment, he snapped his fingers quickly.</p><p>"Ah, I got it. I was dead for 10 minutes," he replied, earning dead silence. He looked between the group, raising a brow at the reactions.</p><p>"Dude, that's fucked."</p><p>"I do agree with Nazz that perhaps it wasn't the most pleasant thing to blurt out, Derrick," Edd commented. Dru paused, but he laughed in turn. He shrugged, moving to rest his hands behind his head.</p><p>"It happened, it's life. Besides, if I hadn't, I wouldn't have met Eddward. I mean I'm not sayin I'd like to experience it again, but I guess I am saying it did happen," he stated. Edd seemed to flush at that, sighing as he smacked the other's arm. After a couple moments, Nazz opted to be the one to ask.</p><p>"So, like.. what happened? I mean, to make it happen and for you to meet Edd," Nazz questioned. Dru seemed to smile a bit, sitting up as he crossed his arms. Double D sighed, rubbing his temples.</p><p>"Oh boy, here we go."</p><p>"Eddward doesn't like this story," Dru laughs, patting his back as he leaned back. "Well, startin' off, I wasn't always the.. best. I had a pretty shit history, truth be told. I was in fights, gettin on people's nerves, the whole thing. Needless to say, I stepped to the wrong people, and it got me shot," the man moved, pulling down the collar of his turtleneck to show a scar on his neck. "Eddward here found me, and called the police. Guess he felt bad for me, since he stayed the entire night."</p><p>"I was anxious I'd just witnessed a death,"Edd commented pointedly, earning a soft frown from Dru.</p><p>"I'm sorry, D,"he hummed, a gentle hand pressing on the other's face. Edd flushed, waving the hand away as the group seemed to exchange looks.</p><p>"Regardless, I've been following him since. Turns out we went to the same school--"</p><p>"Which you would've known earlier if you went to class."</p><p>"I go now,"Dru replied, smirking at the way Edd huffed. Nazz was the first to make the comment, seeming to be willing to take that step.</p><p>"So, are you two.. a thing?" she asked. </p><p>The way Edd's face flushed instantly, the deep scarlet and the way he choked on his drink only seemed to make everyone more sure. Kevin and Eddy exchanged looks, both feeling a special type of jealousy and anger, but it was instantly changed to confusion when Dru spoke up, moving to kick his feet up.</p><p>"Nah, he's already rejected me," he stated it so casually, you'd think he was actually confirming it. Edd didn't deny it, either, just sitting there wringing his hands out. It was easy to see the entire thing made Edd uncomfortable, but Dru was a harder book to read. The guy didn't seem bothered by it, instead playfully smacking Double D's back with a light 'relax', but who wouldn't be bothered by being rejected? Especially when he obviously still harboured feelings.</p><p>What exactly was he planning with Edd? Kevin and Eddy looked toward each other, seeming to have this exact same sentiment.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Eddscuses</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Kevin and Dru find common ground, and Eddy's always ready to fight.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After the initial awkwardness of the night had passed, the group was more than friendly with both Double D and the newcomer he had brought. The game of truth or dare didn't last as long as one would expect, but it was still fun. Much to everyone's surprise, Double D had changed in a few ways. He didn't hide behind his hat during embarrassing moments, but that might've been due to him not having it. He had also grown to be much more willing to accept hugs or touches in general.</p><p>It was close to midnight when Dru checked his phone, groaning lightly as he tapped Edd. "It's Prince, I'm gonna go take it before he throws a hissy fit," he commented playfully, and the black haired man seemed to understand, laughing lightly as he shooed him away.</p><p>"Prince?" Nazz asked.</p><p>"One of his friends, a lovely fellow actually. Though, he did remind me of Eddy with how he tried to get me to buy things," Eddward's teasing earned Eddy throwing a glare.</p><p>"Hey, I cut that shit in middle school... Well, ok, maybe not entirely, but I did entirely by high school."</p><p>"I wouldn't know," the reply came much sharper than anyone was expecting, with Eddy sputtering to a stop.</p><p>Kevin raised a brow at the way Eddward had simply, and pointedly, told him that he didn't know given they hadn't been together. It was much colder than he expected of Edd, but it was enough to make him almost proud. He didn't want to be around for the explosion about to happen though, so he excused himself under the guise of getting more drinks. He originally was simply going to wait it out in the kitchen, but he noted the front door being open, so he went to check.</p><p>Finding Dru sitting on the porch having a conversation shouldn't have been <em>that</em> surprising, but he truthfully didn't know enough about the young man to guess he would've politely sat outside. He didn't mean to listen in, truthfully, but he was mainly just focused on trying to figure out how he felt about the guy. That was when he noticed the fact he was having a rather intense conversation.</p><p>"I'm tellin' you, I don't give a fuck what happened to Louis, fuck him!" the swearing surprised Kevin more than anything, having seen the guy's restraint earlier in the night. "Yeah I am saying fuck him, you know <em>damn</em> well why, Prince. I'm cool with you, but you ain't about to drag me through that fuckin' shit again. Go tell Pauly or some shit. I don't give a single fuck about Louis," Dru snapped out, sighing as he leaned against a beam, rubbing his temple.</p><p>Whatever was going on here, Kevin wasn't sure he should be listening, but he didn't think leaving the guy hanging was a better idea. This phone call was stressing the guy out, and making him far more volatile than he had been the entire night. Even with being curious about what was going on, Kevin didn't feel it right, so the redhead knocked casually.</p><p>"Ay, we're gettin' more drinks," he said it casually enough to pretend he wasn't listening. Dru paused, looking at Kevin, the face of relief that washed over him was far too obvious to the jock.</p><p>"Listen, I'm busy, Prince. I'll tell Eddward you said hi," Dru lightly commented, hanging up before the other could reply. He turned to the redhead, still leaning against the beam for support.</p><p>"I'm gonna take a <em>wild</em> guess and say you heard all of that, huh?"</p><p>"Just enough to know that you swear like a sailor when you're mad," Kevin replied casually, earning a light laugh.</p><p>"Sorry you had to hear that, man. I usually don't get that mad but Prince gets right in between my ribs with the shit he says," Dru muttered. Kevin noted the tiredness in his voice, simply nodding. </p><p>"Don't worry, I get it. The short shithead in there is the same way."</p><p>"Oh, <strong>lovely.</strong>"</p><p>"Ha.. yeah," Kevin laughed lightly, but the silence that fell was enough to finally get him to ask questions.</p><p>"So, like.. I know you said Double D rejected you, but uh.. What <em>is</em> your whole shtick, dude?" Kevin asked after a beat.</p><p>Dru raised a brow then, seeming to take in the question and think on it. He tapped his chin for a moment, sighing as he closed his eyes. Kevin had to admit, the casual way the guy took questions like this was irritating, but he had no real reason to be irritated. He was getting an answer either way, right? So it didn't truly matter. </p><p>"I love him."</p><p>Kevin froze then, eyes wide as he looked at Dru. There wasn't a hint of casual inflection, nor was it heavy or intense. It was a simple expression, brought right out. He said it so easily, it had been like Kevin asked him the god damn weather. He didn't know whether to be pissed or not.</p><p>"And regardless of if he loves me back, I wanna be by his side and protect him. We've seen each other through our worst, and as long as I get to see his smile, then that's all that matters," Dru added on pointedly, simply smiling in the moment.</p><p>It was never Kevin's strong suit, emotions. He had never been able to vocalize them easily, and he had never really had the chance to unless he was talking to Nazz or even Rolf on occasion. But this? This was far beyond him. Far far beyond his knowledge reach. He understood it, of course, he felt the same way, but the way Dru was so open about it was enough to make him lose any confidence he had in himself.</p><p>"I love him too," Kevin said. He didn't know why he did it, what he was saying, and he was 99% sure that the alcohol had finally kicked in for him to be saying this in the way he was. But, again, Dru didn't seem surprised or even bothered. </p><p>"I know."</p><p>"How?"</p><p>"Dude, if you were any more obvious, I think Eddward might <em>actually</em> see that you were in love with him," the comment breaks the tension, earning both men laughing lightly. Dru breathed out then, standing up as he looked towards the sky. "I may be content being by his side in any way, but that doesn't mean I've fully giving up. I'll respect whatever decision he makes, but until he makes that final decision," the man turned,"I'll be trying my best to make sure he sees me."</p><p>Kevin blinked at the revelation, but he figured he was the same. He nodded, sipping his drink before putting his hand out abruptly. Raising a brow, Dru took his hand to shake.</p><p>"You're cooler than I thought. I'm sorry I called you a douchebag in my head."</p><p>"Boy, whatever you're drinkin' must be real nice," Dru laughed, shaking the hand casually. After it dropped, they seemed to be much more natural. That was when, however, they heard the fight inside growing ever more volatile.</p><p>"We should go check on whatever's goin' on in there," Kevin commented, earning a nod.</p><p>Walking back in together, it was easy to see that there had already been the throws of a major fight. Nazz and Ed were with Double D, who had tears rolling down his face. Though, he didn't seem to be upset, more so he seemed incredibly angry. Face flushed from yelling and alochol, Eddy was practically the same. Being held back by Johnny and Rolf, he seemed much more ready to fight, red faced and yelling.</p><p>"THEN GO BACK TO THAT STUPID LITTLE BOARDING SCHOOL FOR ALL I GIVE A SHIT!"</p><p>"WELL PERHAPS I WILL, SINCE I AM OBVIOUSLY NOT WELCOMED BY MY BEST FRIEND," Double D's snapping earned Dru raising a brow, looking between the group. Kevin seemed to be the one not surprised by the fight at all, sighing out.</p><p>"Enough, dorks. What the hell has you two yelling?"</p><p>"Oh yeah, why don't you tell him, Sockhead? Since you're <em>oh so close</em> with Shovelchin now," Eddy snapped, earning Edd's abrupt angry yell.</p><p>"I am so <strong>TIRED</strong> of you acting like an absolute child, Eddy! You started this fight," then he pulled away from Nazz and Ed then, walking closer,"You pushed me away," and closer,"And <em>you</em> were the one who stopped talking to <em><strong>me!</strong></em>" And he was finally face to face with the shorter man. "Our friendship has failed because of you, I had been the only one making an effort! You never were willing to hang out, you were never willing to reply to my phone calls or emails, none of it! So don't you point all this blame on me, because I was <strong>TRYING</strong>!"</p><p>Silence had befallen the group once more, Edd's own ragged breathing seeming to be the only thing keeping it from being pin-drop silence. Dru breathed out, moving to gently take Double D's shoulders, helping him with breathing exercises. The shorter seemed to barely be able to get breaths out, but slowly he was coming back around. Kevin, however, seemed much more frustrated.</p><p>"Since you wanna make Double D cry during his welcome back party, how about <em>you</em> explain, Eddy?" Kevin snapped, turning towards the young man. Kevin's towering height and agitated tone seemed to be enough to get Eddy to speak.</p><p>And so, the tale of the fight began.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Trials and Tribul-edd-tions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Eddy and Edd have a fight, and Eddy realizes he might just have a reason to be so mad.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Eddy opted to start the story from the very beginning, with Derrick had just left for his phone call and Kevin following for drinks, which Eddy noted he did not bring back. Kevin let out a threatening noise before telling him to '<em>move on with the god damn story.</em>'</p><p>With Edd's comment on how he hadn't known about the high school situation, Eddy grew irritated with the other. Nazz seemed to attempt to break whatever fight would end up happening, but it was already too late.</p><p>"Maybe you didn't know since you always find some dumbass book more interesting than your best friends," Eddy spat out, crossing his arms in a huff. Double D seemed to furrow his brows at the accusations, laughing out bitterly.</p><p>"Well my apologies if those 'dumbass books' as you so call them are more interesting than attempting to <em>rob</em> people of their money!"</p><p>"It ain't fuckin' robbery, how many times do I gotta tell you that?!"</p><p>"It was extortion under false pretenses, Eddy!" Double D snapped, throwing his hands up. "We were lying for money and almost harming other's in the process! As children it was usually stupid little pranks, but as teenagers and adults? It would've been disastrous! And perhaps I wanted to fit in with my peers more, did you ever think of that?!"</p><p>"Oh of course you did, cause everyone was just clamorin' to be up your ass. Y'wanna know <em>why</em> they were clamorin', Sockhead? Huh? Cause you're a god damn pushover! You'll do anything for just about fuckin' anyone, so long as they're nice to you! I mean look at that dumbass meat head you brought with yo--"</p><p>"You are <em>free</em> to insult me all you please, Eddy, but you should refrain from speaking ill of my friends," Double D's tone took a turn then, the harshness and quietness bringing a new type of silence in the room. "Derrick has done nothing but support me in my endeavors, and if it wasn't for him, I wouldn't be back in Peach Creek to begin with!"</p><p>"Oh I'm <strong>sorry</strong>, did I insult your stupid little boyfriend?" Eddy faked a pout, fluttering his eyelashes and using a faux-sweet tone. "I'm oh so sorry, <em>Eddward</em>, whatever can I do to make it up to you?" He snorted, throwing his hands up. "Maybe you shouldn't have come back then! After all, it's not like you give a shit about me or Ed!"</p><p>"You are such a child, Eddy, sincerely! I have kept in frequent contact with Ed, <em>you're</em> the one who doesn't respond to my emails, texts, or phone calls! " the reply was louder than expected, and with all the pent up frustration, tears had begun welling up. As much as Double D had changed, he still cried when angry. Somethings hadn't changed, it seemed, and for some reason, it struck a nerve in Eddy. Maybe it was the fear of realizing he had gone too far this time, or maybe it was simply the fact he couldn't back down anymore, but he seemed to snap right back. </p><p>"Oh boohoo, is little Edd gonna cry? Huh? You haven't changed at all, Sockhead. Maybe there was a god damn reason I stopped answering those fucking texts, and emails, and all that shit! Y'ever think of that?" he growled, stepping closer. Rolf and Johnny grabbed his shoulders, while Nazz and Ed seemed to be attempting to calm down Edd.</p><p>"And pray tell, Eddy, what were those reasons? Perhaps then I'd understand instead of sitting here arguing with.. with a NEANDERTHAL!"</p><p>"A NEANDERTHAL?! WHO THE HELL ARE YOU CALLIN' A NEANDERTHAL, YOU GAP TOOTH HAVIN' ASS?!" Eddy shouted out, earning a hard glare.</p><p>"PERHAPS I HAVE GAP TEETH, BUT AT LEAST I'M TALLER THAN SARAH!" he yelled, earning an offended gasp. "I HAVE NO IDEA WHY I EVEN CAME HERE, IF THIS IS HOW YOU PLAN TO BE THE ENTIRE TIME! PERHAPS I SHOULD JUST GO BACK TO SCHOOL!"</p><p>"THEN GO BACK TO THAT STUPID LITTLE BOARDING SCHOOL FOR ALL I GIVE A SHIT!"</p><p>And now, Dru and Kevin had been caught up. Needless to say, the both of them were more than frustrated with the fight, and moreover Dru was quite ready to pound Eddy into the ground for the way Double D had been crying. However, he knew that adding physical violence wouldn't absolve anything, patting Edd's shoulder he gently asked Nazz to take the now calmed young man to the bathroom to clean up his face. He figured the rest of the group could have a chat with Eddy.</p><p>Kevin was the first to sit Eddy down, a little more forcefully than needed, but he was withholding his agitation. Ed seemed the most soft on the guy, seeming much more worried than he was angry. Sure, he was willing to scold Eddy, but he figured there had to be a reason. He had heard Eddy talk on and on about Double D, and the excitement of him coming back. So, he was the first to speak.</p><p>"Eddy, why are you fighting with Double D? Ed doesn't like it when you two fight."</p><p>"Fuck off, lumpy."</p><p>"Alright, dork, you're gonna tell Ed before you make him cry too," Kevin warned, grabbing the collar of the young man's shirt he leaned in with a low growl,"Or else."</p><p>"Go ahead, do it, Shovelchin. You don't have the fucking balls. You haven't had them since middle school," Eddy retorted with a smirk. Kevin raised his fist then, clenching it for a moment before he was stopped. Rolf patted the man's shoulder, which only prompted Kevin to drop him. It seemed to only boost Eddy's ego, smirking widely.</p><p>"I told--" and before he could get that sentence out, it was <em>Rolf</em> who threw the first punch. Surprisingly he packed quite the hit, earning Kevin, Johnny, and Dru whistling out at the way Eddy gripped his bleeding nose.</p><p>"Rolf holds no hesitation in beating you, tiny Ed-boy. You have brought the wrath of the son of a shepherd upon yourself!" the blue haired man moved, using his arm to headlock Eddy. No one would admit to finding it humorous as Rolf forcibly held Eddy in his elbow, earning groans and gasps before he shouted 'UNCLE! UNCLE! I'LL TALK!'. Dropping him, Eddy groaned out, rubbing his neck.</p><p>"Is it just wail on Eddy day, huh?!"</p><p>"It can be," Dru replied with a playful smirk, earning a glare before Eddy sighed. </p><p>"So, spill, dude. What's the shithead attitude towards Double D about?" Kevin questioned, crossing his arms as he watched the shorter.</p><p>Eddy seemed to twiddle his thumbs for a moment, sighing before he rubbed the back of his neck. He had a hard time expressing his emotions, especially when it came to Double D. The guy had managed to be an enigma to him even after growing up, which only furthered his frustrations. He didn't know how to really say it, so he shrugged.</p><p>"I don't know. I just get so weird whenever I see him, like I get angry and anxious at the same time. And then add on him bringing some meat head fucker from his prissy little prestigious private school, and it's even more god damn annoying,"Eddy groaned out, shrugging. </p><p>Dru rolled his eyes at the comment, but seemed to pause at the way Eddy described it. "Does your stomach get all knotted and shit? Like you're gonna puke?"</p><p>"Yeah, most of the time."</p><p>"And when he's all smiley, does it make you happy?"</p><p>"God don't make me answer that fuckin' question. I ain't no sap," he huffed out, but that only seemed to serve as a <em>'yes'</em> in Dru's eyes.</p><p>"You sure you ain't gay, dude?"</p><p>Now that comment got Eddy silent, eyebrows furrowing in turn. He seemed mildly offended, before snorting out loudly and laughing. "Don't go projecting there, pal. I ain't into guys, and if I was, I wouldn't be into steroid injected hippies like you," he replied casually, kicking a leg over the other. </p><p>"Oh? So your type would be long haired, more feminine, lean guys?" Dru questioned, quirking a brow. Eddy seemed to stop, growling out as he stood up then, wiping the now dried blood from his nose.</p><p>"I told you, I <em>ain't</em> gay."</p><p>"Listen man, I dunno you, but what you're describing is exactly how I found out I was gay," the man's surprisingly almost caring way of explaining it, rather than insulting, seemed to make Eddy grow fidgety in the moment. "I'm not saying you are or aren't, but maybe there's a reason you pushed and continue to push Eddward away?"</p><p>"I can't be gay, I like girls. I liked Nazz for years."</p><p>"Bisexuality exists, man," Dru pointedly commented, shrugging. "I'm not telling you who you are dude, but maybe you should do some inner dialogue. Either way though, you're being a shit to Eddward because you're a coward. I'm not saying you have to figure yourself out or question yourself, that's your own journey, but don't drag him down with you because you're upset at your feelings towards him."</p><p>Eddy seemed to pause, taking in the comments for what they were. He never liked to admit when anyone else was right, but he knew well that Dru was probably telling the truth. Moreover, he had never even thought of bisexuality in terms of himself. He knew Nazz was, but he always assumed his feelings of lingering jealousy and agitation when it came to Eddward were merely because the guy was better than him. Smarter, leaner, taller, cuter. All of it. </p><p>He grumbled to himself for a moment, rubbing his temples as he tried to think. Whatever the reason was for what he was feeling, Dru had a point. There was no reason for him to take it out on Edd when the guy hadn't even done anything. He had tried, he had done everything right. </p><p>"You're right. I should apologize," Eddy grunted out lowly, earning a hard pat on the back from Rolf.</p><p>"Congratulations, short Ed-boy! You are now a man, accepting your wrong doings!"</p><p>"Yayyy, Eddy and Double D are gonna make up!" Ed called out, earning a groan from Eddy. </p><p>It seemed Nazz took that as a sign to come back out with Double D, having helped him wash his face from the tears and calm him down. His face was still a bit red, but one had to guess that was the alcohol taking it's own affect. Hair pulled back into a lazy ponytail to ensure it wouldn't get wet, he looked a bit more mature like this. Eddy swallowed dryly, thinking of what to say.</p><p>"Listen, Double D, I'm sorry. I was being a dick for.. Well, I guess it don't really matter, but I was being a dick," he grumbled, rubbing the back of his neck. "I get if you're mad, or whatever, you didn't deserve me being a shithead like that," he added on. He noted Edd's features pause, only to contort into a comforting smile. He held his breath, expecting rejection before the taller put a hand on his shoulder.</p><p>"Eddy, I'm glad you apologized. I apologize too for insulting you, it was immature of me. Shall we start the night over?"</p><p>"Sure," Eddy grinned, moving he picked the taller up, earning a surprised squeal. "Welcome home, nerd!"</p><p>"EDDY PLEASE PUT ME DOWN THIS INSTANT!"</p><p>"No can do, Sockhead! Ed, help me pick him up. We're gonna do keg stands tonight!"</p><p>"Woo! Double D does a keg stand!" Ed shouted out, with Edd squealing in surprise at the abrupt help.</p><p>"I REFUSE!! I REFUSE!!!" he yelled out, earning laughs and snorts from the group, especially when Double D slowly got into it, laughing out and attempting to squirm his way out.</p><p>Eddy had to admit, Dru was right. <em>Edd's smile made him feel like he was walkin on sunshine.</em></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>basing eddy's sexuality experience off my own has really been fun, honestly.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>honestly i don't know if i'll continue this but it's a fun little passion project! eene is a big coping thing for me so i'm just havin fun here haha</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>